


Thanks

by TheHedgehogSong



Series: Post CACW Sam/Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opens the door to find Sam standing on the other side. "Me and the others are going to watch some movies in the living area if you're interested." Sam says by way of greeting. </p><p>"Steve ask you to keep an eye on me?"  </p><p>"Yep." Sam replies simply. "So if you could come and sit with us it would make my job a lot easier."  </p><p>"You're so charming." Bucky deadpans and Sam smiles at him. </p><p>"Hey when I'm putting on the charm you'll know." Sam says and jerks his head in the direction of the living area. "Come on, otherwise Clint will start the movie without us and if I miss the start I'm going to be pissed." With that Sam walks away. Bucky watches him for a moment before trailing after him – he guesses there's worst ways to spend the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

Consciousness slowly trickles in around the edges of Bucky's brain. It's not an unusual experience for him, being woken from a long sleep – the way it takes his brain slightly longer than usual to adjust to his surroundings. He tries to catalogue everything around him while willing his eyes to open – he's lying on a bed and there's only one other person in the room that he can hear, off to his left. His body still feels heavy – like it's been under a sedative – and he tries to move his limbs.  

It's only then that he feels the weight of it. He's left arm is there. He feels panic flares in his brain. He's still the winter solider. He never found Steve, he never got out – he's still there. It was all just a dream. 

"Sergeant Barnes?"  a soothing voice asks – it came from the other person in the room who's footsteps come closer to him. 

Bucky manages to open his eyes with a grimace to see he is in the medical room in Wakanda that he went under in. A woman that he doesn't recognise stands to the side of his bed, looking cautiously at him. 

"How are you feeling?" She asks, her accent the same as T'Challa's. Bucky blinks and tries to answer, his mouth is drier than a dessert and his limbs feel heavy and stupid. "Water?" She asks and Bucky nods. 

She moves over to the counter to pour a glass and as she does so Bucky, with a huge amount of effort, hauls himself into a sitting position, pushing his legs over the side of the bed so he's facing her. 

"Apologises for how you're feeling, we brought you out of cryo sleep but heavily sedated you to we could transplant the arm." She says, bringing the glass of water back over to Bucky. Bucky looks down at his new arm – it feels lighter than his last. "A gift. From the King." The woman grins at him and helps him take several gulps of water.  

"Thanks." He manages to rasp out and she smiles at him.  

"I will go get your friends." She says putting the glass down and moving out the room. Bucky decides that when he's coherent enough he's going to find out her name and thank her personally. 

It can't be more than a minute before Steve strides through the door his face breaks into a grin brighter than the sun when he sees Bucky sitting up on the side of the bed and Bucky finds himself giving a small one back (the best he can manage at the moment.) "Buck" Steve says sounding strained as he crosses the room, he puts his hand on Bucky's shoulder once he's close enough and squeezes. "How you feeling?" 

"Groggy." Bucky replies and Steve lets out a huff of disbelief. "You sort my head out?" Bucky asks, his voice still sounding raspy – his throat hurting as he talks, he looks towards the glass of water the woman left and Steve reaches for it and passes it to him without even skipping a beat. 

"Yeah." Steve says simply but he's looking sheepish. "Wanda kind of had a look in your brain and she's certain she's managed to put out the programming."  

"Wanda looked in my head?" Bucky asks incredulously and Steve throws him a look like a kicked puppy.  Bucky sighs and scrubs his hands over his face – god he can only think what that poor girl saw. He hates being in his own head at the best of times, he would have never wanted to inflict it on someone else. He can feel his stomach roll as images of his victims start flicking around in his head like a sadistic slide show. 

"Buck." Steve starts but Bucky waves him off. 

"It's okay, I'll thank her later." He mummers and look back up, Steve still has his concerned look on his face and Bucky really doesn't want to have to deal with that. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone lingering in the doorway – when he looks his eyes connect with Sam Wilson. 

"Back in the land of the living then?" Sam asks from the door way with a grin on his face and Bucky finds himself huffing out a slight laugh. 

"Wouldn't say that – they must have some strong ass pain killers for me to still feel this drugged." Bucky replied, "Even you could win me in a fight."  

Sam lets out a laugh, "I could kick your ass any day Barnes."    

"No fighting." Steve interrupts, it's said in a joking tone however Bucky can tell that underneath he's meaning it seriously. "You think you're okay to walk?" He asks Bucky and Bucky nods.  

"You sure you don't need a wheelchair? No shame in men of your age needing assistance." Sam jokes. Steve laughs but sends him a glare. 

"If you're just here to make jokes then you can leave." Steve reprimands. 

"Good to know." Sam replies before turning around and walking out the room which makes Steve laugh. 

Steve claps his hand on Bucky's shoulder again, "Come on I'll show you to your room."  

xxx

He's been awake just over a day and already he's at a loss at what to do – Steve briefed him on what happened since he's been asleep. They've formed a new "secret" avengers, being secret in the only way Steve knows how to do – which is not actually being a secret in the slightest.  

That means that the few people that are in this hidden base tend to be out on missions a lot, expect for Bucky who in Steve's words "Isn't mission ready". Steve has gone off with T'Challa to help with a dispute at the Wakandan border but the others are all here as far as he knows. He doesn't feel like he knows them well enough or is anywhere close enough to adjusted to seek out their company. 

Bucky's messing around on the tablet that was left in his room – checking different news sights to try and catch up on the world and trying to keep an eye out for anything suspicious when there's a knock on the door.  

He opens the door to find Sam standing on the other side. "Me and the others are going to watch some movies in the living area if you're interested." Sam says by way of greeting. 

"Steve ask you to keep an eye on me?"  

"Yep." Sam replies simply. "So if you could come and sit with us it would make my job a lot easier."  

"You're so charming." Bucky deadpans and Sam smiles at him. 

"Hey when I'm putting on the charm you'll know." Sam says and jerks his head in the direction of the living area. "Come on, otherwise Clint will start the movie without us and if I miss the start I'm going to be pissed." With that Sam walks away. Bucky watches him for a moment before trailing after him – he guesses there's worst ways to spend the day.  

When they get to the living area there are two couches – one of which is occupied by Wanda, Clint and Scott, the other has been left free. The movie has already started but it's only on the opening credits so Bucky hopes Sam won't be too annoyed. 

They both sit down on the other couch quietly and Scott is the only one to spare them a quick look and a wave of acknowledgement. About 5 minutes into the movie Bucky decides that Sam is most definitely annoyed with him when he finds himself crushed into the corner of the couch while Sam widens his knees and sticks his elbow in Bucky's side to capture more cushion space than he needs. 

For another 5 minutes Bucky lets him, flattening himself into the corner before it gets ridiculous and he glares at Sam – Sam continues to watch the movie but a shit eating grin spreads across his face.  _Fine, you want it that way you've got it that way._ Bucky thinks and pushes his knees out wide – pushing Sam's leg back on to his own side of the couch, easily overpowering the resistance Sam puts up thanks to his super solider strength.  

Bucky looks resolutely at the TV grinning smugly as Sam shoots him a look in return, feeling good at his victory. He only has a moment to revel before Sam moves his leg and slings it over Bucky's, leaving it hitched up on Bucky's thigh. He then proceeds to dig his elbow into Bucky's arm. Bucky then moves his arm out of the way and slings it over the back of the couch behind Sam's head – however this turns out to be a bad move as now Sam is free to dig his elbow into his ribs.  

"Will you two stop playing footsie." Clint snaps from the other couch and Bucky looks over to see all three of them looking over at him and Sam with varying degrees of amusement. "It's distracting"  Clint concludes. 

"I think it's cute." Scott pipes up, practically giggling and Wanda reaches over and hit the two of them on the back of their heads. 

"Hush, I want to watch the movie." Wanda says and everyone goes quiet and returns to the movie. 

It's only then that Bucky realises how close he and Sam are, how pressed together they are. However Sam just crosses his arms and doesn't look like he's about to move anytime soon from where he's pressed into Bucky's side and Bucky's way too stubborn to let Sam win by moving back into his own space. So they stay until the end of the movie even though both Bucky's leg and arm go numb. 

xxx

The next day Bucky finds himself outside Wanda's room, he hesitates before he knocks very gently.  

"Come in." The answer comes straight away so Bucky opens the door but lingers in the doorway.  

"Hey." He greets awkwardly. Wanda is sitting on her bed with the news playing in the background – it seems that in the time he was asleep the news hasn't stopped reporting non-stop about the avengers even if most of them are "inactive".  

"Hello." She replies with a look of confusion on her face, "Can I help you?"   

Bucky had somewhat prepared a simple thank you for everything speech which would have taken about 30 seconds to say however instead of that what comes out his mouth is this. "Sorry."  

Wanda tilts her head questioningly, "For what?" 

"Everything I guess." Bucky answers. "Mainly the fact that you had to see what was in here I guess." He says, tapping his head to explain. "Thanks as well, you know for everything too." 

Wanda shakes her head and approaches him slowly until they are standing face to face. "I am stronger than I look." She starts and Bucky understands what's she's getting at – she's been through a lot and perhaps what she saw in Bucky's head isn't going to scar her anymore than what's she already been through. "Me and my brother, we were HYDRA's puppets too." She takes another step closer and slowly she takes his hand, his metal hand, in hers. "What you did – it is not your fault. You must remember that, above all else. Do not get lost to the past." He tightens his grip on her hand slightly and although he can't feel it, it comforts him.  

"Thank you." He manages to choke out. 

"I was going to make lunch, do you wish to join?" She asks. 

"Not the best cook." He answers and she laughs. 

"To tell the truth, neither am I. We'll figure it out together?" Bucky nods and Wanda lets go of his hand. They walk to the kitchen in silence but it feels comfortable. Once they get there Bucky sees that the kitchen isn't empty. 

"Hi Sam." Wanda greets and Sam turns around for where he was pulling food out the fridge. "I brought help." She says and Sam looks Bucky up and down.  

"No offence Wanda but I think your English skills need a bit of an improvement, you clearly have no idea what the word help means." Sam replies and Wanda lets out a huff of a laugh. 

"Play nice." She says. Wanda  walks over to where Sam has already laid out some food and gets busy while Bucky stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. Sam lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes. 

"You know you and Cap have the same kicked puppy eyes." Sam says and jerks his head to beckon Bucky over to where he's standing. 

Bucky moves to stand next to the counter where Sam is, "Nah Steve's are way worse, he used to drag me into all sorts of trouble because of them."  

Sam laughs, "Tell me about it." Sam then moves a chopping board with onions on it in front of Bucky and holds out a knife. "Can I trust you with this?" He asks and Bucky looks between the knife and Sam. 

"The knife or the onions?" Bucky asks. 

"Hey try and stab me as much as you want but ruin the food and there will be hell to pay." Sam replies and Bucky takes the knife off him. 

Between the three of them they make a huge batch of Spaghetti Bolognese, Scott and Clint must smell the cooking as they appear just as they are finishing up - they decide to sit at the table and eat together. It's nice, is all Bucky can think. Really nice to be sat at a table where Clint and Scott are bickering with each other until Wanda use her powers to fling sauce at them both which makes everyone laugh. Bucky made the mistake of sitting next to Sam which means they both spend the entire meal jostling each with well placed knees and elbows trying to get the other to drop their food down themselves.  

It's nice. 

xxx

That night Bucky can't sleep. He tries lying in every position on the bed on, then pulling his sheet down onto the floor and sleeping there but that doesn't work either. At about 1 in the morning he gives up the ghost and decides to have a wander around the base instead. 

He walks to the living area and finds that the TV is on already and there's a figure of someone sat on the couch. He hesitates at the door for a moment – wondering whether to join or move on and leave them in peace.   

"You joining me guyliner or not?" Comes Sam's voice from the couch and Bucky finds himself moving to the couch without any conscious thought from himself. He sits himself next to Sam and they watch the cooking show that's on for a while in silence. 

"So you like cooking?" Bucky asks and immediately kicks himself for how awkward he sounds.  

"You know, Steve has like a million stories of you being a real Casanova and yet I've seen you nothing but awkward." Sam replies and Bucky laughs. 

"What can I say, being put in cyro sleep all those times must have made me frigid."  

"Did you just make a pun?" Sam asks looking at Bucky with amusement in sparkling in his eyes and Bucky just grins back at him. Sam pulls a pillow from under him and throws it at Bucky, "Man that was the worst thing I've ever heard."  

They're both laughing at each other, loud and free in a way Bucky hasn't been able to in a very long time. He looks over at Sam who's bathed in the light from the TV and Bucky's heart constricts.  _I am so screwed._ He thinks to himself. 

There's a quiet moment where they both just look at each other, TV still quietly playing in the back ground. "Screw it." Sam mummers gently before he moves forward and takes Bucky face in his hands. "If you need me to stop just say, okay?" Sam says when they're about a hair length apart and Bucky's brain has mainly shut down but he manages to nod before Sam presses their lips together.  

Its gentle and questioning and it makes every nerve in Bucky's body light up, the feeling makes Bucky gasp. Sam moves his hands down from Bucky's face to rest on his chest and pulls away from the kiss slightly but Bucky follows him immediately – he doesn't want this to end so soon. Sam takes the cue and kisses him back, his hand gripping the front of Bucky's t-shirt that he was sleeping in and pulling him down slowly to rest on top of him.  

They end up with their leg entangled, Bucky leaning over Sam on his elbows still kissing. Sam's hands move across his body – one moves up to tangle in his hair and the other soothes down Bucky's side. It feels like they leave a path of burning fire wherever they move – it's not necessarily a bad thing, it’s just a lot to take it. Having someone touching him in a way that isn't completely utilitarian is something he was only just getting used to – this is a whole other level. 

Sam pulls away slightly and pushes a strand of Bucky hair behind his ear. "You okay man?" He asks and it's then that Bucky realises his whole body is shaking. He closes his eyes and lets out a shuddery breath. 

"I don't think this is what Steve meant when he asked you to keep an eye on me." Bucky replies and Sam snorts. 

"Can we not mention Steve while we're making out." 

"Sorry." Bucky says quietly, bowing his head and Sam shakes his head. 

"Don't be." Sam pulls Bucky gently down until he's lying to the side of him, curled into him – head finding a resting place on his shoulder. "We take this as slow or as fast as we need to." He says running a soothing hand up and down Bucky's back – the touch isn't as intense this time, it's firmer and more grounding. 

"Thanks. For everything." Bucky says and they lull in to a peaceful silence eventually going back to watching the cooking channel. Bucky falls asleep quickly after that. 

 


End file.
